The Kingdom of Blue Part III
by FantasyBlade14
Summary: The final chapter is near, and so is music that fills our ears. Let us find out what will happen today! In "The Kingdom of Blue"!


_**The Kingdom of Blue**_

Part III

The two brave knights forged on their quest to save the princess and the king, suddenly Sir Bardock had noticed something. "Holt!" he shouts. "What seems to be the problem, Sir Bardock?" asked Sir Steve A-Lot. "There's a hole in the stone wall saying you need a magic key to pass through. We don't even have one." "But we can get one." says Queen Blue. "Queen Blue!" said the two brave knights. "Well then, we shall return when we find one..." replied Sir Steve A-Lot. Queen Blue leads the knights to a magical land where they meet a troll in a bush. Sir Steve A-Lot was quick to ask the troll. "Pardon me good troll, we come from The Kingdom of Blue in the search of the Magic Key." "Do you know where it is?" asked Sir Bardock. "Yes good friend, do not fear!" answered the troll. "The key is very close to here." "Really?" Sir Steve A-Lot. "Where exactly is HERE?" Sir Bardock asked again. "Of course you can't see it now, but answer my riddle and you'll know how." The troll said with a twinkle of his toes. "What is REALLY small, likes to crawl, and has no arms or legs at all?" The kinghts and the Queen thought for a moment, then Sir Bardock answers. "A worm or a snake?" "Correct." said Sir Steve A-Lot. "Because they're small, like to crawl, and have no arms or legs whatsoever." So they crawled in the dirt, and there they found was The Magic Key! "There it is!" said Sir Bardock. "Let's go get it." repeats Sir Steve A-Lot. But just when he was about to grab hold of it, an arm appeared and swiped it. "Hey!" "That little dragon took the key!" cried Queen Blue. They chased after the little dragon, but it was no good, the little dragon flown away. "Bother!" said Sir Bardock. "Bother that little reptile stealing our key!" "Are you looking for the Magic Key?" asked the little goblin. They all answered 'yes'. "But um, this little dragon look it and flew away" said Sir Bardock. "You'll find it, if you answer my riddle." said the goblin and began. "What lives outside, and grows real tall, and loses leaves in the fall? Good luck." The kinghts and the Queen thought for a moment, then Sir Steve A-Lot answered. "A tree! Because trees live outside, and grow tall, and lose their leaves in the fall!" They got up, looked over the wall and saw The Magic Key, lying on the rocks. But then, the dragon appeared and took it away again! "It's that dragon agian!" said Queen Blue. "Follow it!" cried Sir Bardock. They chased after the little dragon, suddenly, there it was. "Hey!" shouted Sir Bardock. "Where's the key?!" "Hello, good dragon." said Sir Steve A-Lot. "Do you have that Magic Key?" "I do." the dragon answered. "It's in the forest. You can get it, if you answer my riddle." "Another riddle? Seriously?" Sir Bardock felt a little impatient, but Sir Steve A-Lot was more calm and determined to get that key! "What's your riddle?" he asked. The little dragon spoke its riddle. "What can mess up people's hair, and make a sailboat sail to anywhere, and keep a kite up in the air?" The knights and the Queen thought long and hard, "The wind!" Sir Bardock answers. The wind caught the two brave knights and the queen tossing leaves up and all over the forest. The Magic Key was yet to be seen again! "We found The Magic Key!" says Queen Blue. "You deserve it, riddle masters." The little dragon said and flew, waving goodbye. "Farewell good dragon." answers Sir Steve A-Lot. And he and the Kingdom of Blue crew left to find one last clue. And then, it came too quick. *CRASH* "You gotta be kiddng me... Rotten roads..." muttered Sir Bardock. But then he looked behind him and saw, a BIG PAIR OF SHOES with a HUGE BLUE PAWPRINT! The handy dandy notebook was summoned at once to draw out this GIANT clue, and now they all realized what they had to do! They have to turn into giants and rescue King Horris and Princess Rachel! "Now we can rescue King Horris and Princess Rachel!" said Sir Steve A-Lot. "Here's the gate, now all we need is the key!" said Sir Bardock. They unlock the gate, and Sir Steve A-Lot transformed himself into a giant. "King Horris, Princess Rachel! We are coming!" They all crawled up to him, along with Lord Shovel and Lady Pail, and reached to the Castle In The Sky! "Oh my stars! My handsome savior has come at last!" shouts the princess. She jumped up and looked up to her giant Sir Steve A-Lot. "My dear princess," he says, "We have finally come to you and King Horris." says Queen Blue. "Good King Horris, and my ever so lovely Princess Rachel. It is I, Sir Steve A-Lot and Sir Bardock. We used our imaginations to get passed The Land of Magic Spells, to find the Magic Key, and to become big and tall like giants to the reach The Castle In The Sky!" "Oh Sir Steve A-Lot! Come to me!" cries Princess Rachel! And they all went home to Kingdom of Blue lived happily ever after... The End!


End file.
